A Future unknown: Princess Saga
by xTaru-Tarux
Summary: Indulge yourselves in a the story of the mission that developes into quiet the hassel for the gang as they escort a princess back to her home land in Setsuna, Gaara's village. Watch as the action oddly found romance and much more unfold.NaruHina and more
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, i know i have started many different fan fictions on here. And, I lost interest in them. This isn't the case for this on though. I have thoroughly planned this one out, with maybe even so much as four whole sequels to it. I want comments, flames are accepted, and ill keep most the pairing calm and hidden, though i would like to know who you'd like to see together. And, I do apologize if it takes off to fast or to slow or doesn't have enough action in here. Just let me know, and i will begin to try my best to please you. Now, without further ado, I present to you,(insert title here) the princess saga chapter one, a mission begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The day was normal, people where all about there own business, having fun. Children where playing as other people watched them, people where just being themselves. As was Naruto, who could be found out in the training grounds of team seven. He had been training since day break as he had wanted to be strong for any mission that came along, and to help retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru and become the Hokage one day. And, today was a very important for Naruto, because little did he know he would be appointed a very important mission today. That would be a lot more then he would have expected. Filled with emotions and feelings that where all too familiar to him.

Naruto groaned, as he and a clone prepared another Rasengan attacking at other clones, creating a fight that they all seemed to be familiar with. Like it was routine that they had practiced often, only this time it was to be interrupted by a subtle greeting by Kakashi. He raised a simple hand, a pleasant look on his face as he looked down to his perverted book

"Yo." he said in his normal tone and looked as if he smiled to Naruto through the mask he wore. " Training i see, you need to learn to relax a bit" he said with a sigh. Naruto smiled his toothy grin like he normally did when Kakashi gave him any advice,

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing all the way out here? And don't say that you just came out here to say hi" he said giving him another toothy grin. Kakashi set his book into his pouch and sighed a bit

"Tsunade-sama has sent me to get you, along with Hinata Sakura and Ino for a very special mission, go get them and meet at the Hokage tower, would ya?" he said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto grinned widely running quickly to find the three girls thinking about how excited he was to be on this so called 'special' mission. He had stumbled to Sakura's door step, a bit unsure it was her house, but knocked on the door, waiting. He bounced a bit, impatient that it was taking so long to him, though he was just being jittery and impatient. He could hear the sounds from the other side of the door, Sakura's voice. He groaned,

"Common Sakura, hurry up, its Naruto." he yelled out at her, you could hear her groan as the door shifted open. It was Sakura, her hair the same as normal the only thing missing was her head band. Behind her, her mother stood with a kind smile and a curious gaze. Naruto smiled to Sakura and opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Sakura.

"If your here to ask me out again Naruto, the answer is still no" She said crossing her arms with a serious glance "i mean i thought you'd get the ide-"but now it was his turn to interrupt her. He shinned a toothy grin

"Sakura, Kakashi says we have a mission, go find Ino and meet at the Hokage tower as soon as possible, i have to find Hinata" Naruto said happily, but before Sakura could say a single thing, he ran towards where he thought the Hyuuga mansion was. Getting lost, he sighed "i think it was that one.."he muttered looking around at all the big houses until he saw Neji walking out and grinned. He ran up to Neji with his goofy grin still plastered upon his face "Neji!!! where is Hinata?" Neji gave him a curious look, but sighed

"What do you need with my cousin, Naruto?" he asked, his tone dead serious and would have been intimidating to almost to anyone else.

"We have a mission, gotta be at the Hokage tower soon,"he said with his arms behind his neck "now can i know where Hinata is? we have to hurry" Neji did say anything, but instead walked back into the gates, and a few minutes later Hinata came out, her expression shy as normal. She looked to Naruto shyly and raised a hand as to wave. Naruto rushed to her side "common Hinata-chan, we gotta hurry" he muttered grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. She gasped and blushed brightly looking down at their hands as he pulled her along. She kept up with him as he rounded a corner and headed straight for the tower that was located nearly in the middle of the village. Naruto smiled eagerly back to Hinata"i hear we got a special mission, i hope its an A-rank" he said with a chuckle. He busted through the doors of the Hokage's office, Tsunade, Shizune and a mysterious new girl were all standing around a desk and Naruto grinned a bit "Hey Tsunade-Obaa-chan!!!"he yelled as Tsunade groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. All attention in the room diverted to Naruto and the blushing girl next to him. Naruto took notice a fairly pretty young girl in front of the desk, She had short purple hair, alot like Hinata's hair from when she was younger, she had bright green eyes that clashed with her hair and pale skin, she dressed as what looked like a Shinobi.

"Naruto, you and your team will be escorting her home, she is a princess of a land in the land of water. This is an A-rank mission...breifings will be held after the rest of your team arrives" she muttered in an annoyed tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: So i hope you guys like it sooo far. this isnt much. Nothing good boring so far. I know i know, but its definatly gonna get better. This was only about a thousand words, my goal is to atleast double the legnth in the rest. i wanna know what you guys want so R&R fer me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall! well first chapter to me was boring. But everyone that reviewed it seemed to like it. Thanks for your support, and no worries, this isn't a Harem as someone assumed haha. The story for now is strictly NaruHina, but later on it will have more....unlikely pairings. And the point of that, is to stray away from all these regular fanfictions and show yall a piece of a more realistic world i suppose. i don't know. Well enjoy i hope this chapter is better, longer and flows alot smoother then the last. Now without further ado, here it comes, A future unseen: Princess Saga Chapter two..

Oh and one final note, there might have been a little confusion in the last chapter, the princess, she is from the land of water, but is being escorted to the sand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at Tsunade with a toothy grin. Finally what he had been waiting for, a good mission to keep him entertained. He stood there scratching the back of his neck, dropping Hinata's hand. Hinata sighed a bit, she didn't want him to let go, but this made it easier to keep her mind clear and listen to what Tsunade had to say. When she glanced around the room she had noticed the new girl, the princess. She didn't look anything like what she had perceived as a princess. The girls hair was short, not even down to her shoulders and was a dirty blonde that matched Temari's hair. She was short and slender, but her body was developed, more so then Sakura. Her eyes were a very gentle and dull blue, almost like a baby blue. Her face matched her body, slender but full in all the right spots, she was simply beautiful as most would put it. Her clothes didn't seem to princess like to Hinata either. A black chunin vest with a black long sleeve spandex shirt, black spandex pants and a kunai holster. Her head band hung from her right leg, with the hourglass on it.

She smiled at the two that stood into the doors as Naruto crossed his arms and turned his gaze to the princess and to Tsunade becoming impatient. Ino and Sakura were taking their sweet old time as everyone but Hinata and Shizune became annoyed. But a slight commotion was heard outside the door. Naruto looked back with a confused glance as the two girls were at it again. Arguing about something, or nothing, no one in the room really cared. Tsunade sighed a bit as she rubbed her temples.

"This should end well…"Tsunade groaned rolling her eyes at the two girls ahead of her. She had taught Sakura better then this, but she figured the she didn't teach her well enough, she cleared her throat, drawing both girls attention to herself.

The princess looked at the two and giggled softly, enjoying the sight in front of her it seemed. The people in the rooms attention was drawn to the girl, starting with Naruto shifting through the line all the way to Sakura. She waved a bit to the two newcomers as Tsunade cleared her throat again, all the people in the room shifting their gaze once again to Tsunade.

"You four have been called here for a very special mission" She began with a sigh, " We have request from the Kazekage, and this young lady here, Junoi, to escort her to Setsuna. This is an A-rank mission because she does have rouge ninja after her. So don't let your guards down. Now, seeing as I have you four each for your own reasons." Tsunade said glancing across the four in front of her, "Junoi will be the leader of the squad, she has former shinobi skills that will aid you against any on coming attacks, your primary mission is getting her to safety, but as I was saying. Naruto, your strong fast and have great endurance. Sakura, your strength and healing abilities, Hinata, your eyes will help guide them and seek nearby enemies, and Ino your mind transfer could be useful to posses enemies and obtain information. Now go pack and meet with Junoi at the gates, your mission begins immediately."

Tsunade gave one final sigh and waved them off. Naruto and the three other teammates nodded, Naruto showing a toothy grin and chuckled. Naruto was quick with his things. He had taken only fifteen minutes to get home, pack his stuff, and rush to the gate to see Hinata and Junoi waiting for him already. He ran up to them waiting at the gate, standing between the two girls with a smile. He had noticed how closed Junoi seemed, she didn't speak much, and he had also noticed Hinata's blush but shrugged it off thinking that it was just his imagination as he stared at her.

"Hey Hinata, you excited?" he asked with a chuckle "Because I know I am, and I know we will do great"

"H-hello Naruto-kun, "she said in a murmur, as he continued to talk she felt a tinge of happiness surge through her, Naruto was confident in the both of them. She smiled shyly to him "of course we will.."

Sakura was the next to arrive, she had looked a bit annoyed, she hadn't been on a mission nor wanted to be on one in forever. She walked to the group, raising a hand, waving to her team. Ino wasn't far behind Sakura, and as she made her way into the group they all began to walk out of the gates. Naruto had taken the lead, both hands behind his head as he stared forward, followed by Hinata fiddling around with her fingers behind him, her head downcast slightly. Sakura and Ino had taken to either side of Junoi. They all walked at a fairly fast pace. And they kept it up for about an hour or so before Naruto groaned.

"This is an A-rank mission? this is so boring!" he groaned looking around and then back to them. Sakura sighed shaking her head in disbelief of the boys actions. Junoi giggled though, taking a large step and bouncing into the trees.

"Common, it'll be faster if we run and take the trees" She said, her smile wide as she motioned for them to join her.

And, they did, Naruto eagerly jumping into the trees followed by Ino and Sakura and lastly Hinata, she had been a bit delayed for some reason and felt embarrassed as her cheeks pinked but stayed behind Sakura. "If we run fast enough, with no breaks long breaks besides sleep, we should be there in about two days" she beamed. Naruto took the lead again, making sure that Junoi was behind him. Ahead of them Naruto saw a small wolf pop its head out of a bush and sighed looking all around at the life of the forest that could easily be mistaken if they didn't pay attention. He sighed a bit, his expression becoming bored as he watched the same thing, tree after tree bounding past them.

Naruto slammed to the floor gasping as a wolf lashed at his throat. His hands gripped its top and bottom jaw, groaning and forcing it off of him drawing out a kunai and readying himself for another attack. He glared at the wolf and noticed it wasn't ordinary. It looked like it had armor, something he couldn't place his finger on as someone chuckled loudly, emerging from the forest with a smile on his half covered face. His hands were raised with glowing finger tips. Naruto grit his teeth

"puppets…" he said with a groan then looked to the group "run!" he demanded "I can catch up" he stated with a stubborn gaze as Sakura nodded to Junoi who looked worried.

" Just the action I was looking for" he said and grinned, looking to the man then the wolf. he thought it should be easy enough seeing as he had faught against puppets before. The dog lunged at Naruto with its teeth bared and snapping at his gut and neck over and over again. Naruto dodged as much as he could, it was enough but he couldn't find the opening he needed. He dodged once more, Finding his attack spot and kicked the wolf's chest sending it flying as he slung kunai at the puppet master. None of them hit to his dismay as a woman wearing a head band with a slash through the water fall village symbol deflected them with her katanas. Naruto glanced around, noticing the wolf seemed to be gone from the spot it rested, and nowhere in sight. He grit his teeth as a rustle from the bush behind him drew his attention a little to late as the wolf latched his jaws onto his leg as he gasped. The female ninja darted at him with inhuman speed with her katana at the ready…

________________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger!!!!! :D Thanks for reading all you guys and girls, and any of you that may be inbetween. This is chapter two all finished up and well I really wanted to say sorry, I know its been a few days since I got the first chapter up. But I had a lot of trouble, babysitting, I lost my chapter when my computer froze up, then I went to the theaters today, and well its all done. Thanks again and the next chapter should be up within two days. R&R please

**Next time on A Future Uknown:Princess Saga:**

Naruto and the gang are already finding problems with the mission with wolf puppets, Katana girls. How will Naruto survive the deadly duo? And what might happen to the girls? will there be more enemies and action? or will this duo go on and kill Naruto and the others. Tune in next time for action, blood, and much much more


	3. The match making Junoi

Here I am and I come with chapter three. Haha! sorry for the wait you guys!! well my one main reader I mean, thank you a lot Kasuchi, Koichi. Now I am going to try to get into more of a writing mood today typing this up. Lately I have been drawing more, I was suppose to write this chapter last night but I got side tracked with lots of good drawings which have been rare for me. So sorry again for the delay. The last two chapters… they were to short, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger, hopefully draw more of you in. But before I start the next chapter I want two reviews at least. which isn't much to ask. haha.

Well guys, I'm trying to make this chapter mainly action a few twist maybe a stunning finish, and lots of words, my goal though I know I wanna be able to accomplish each chapter is to make the new one longer then the previous one. And, I just wanted to say, I'm open for suggestions on new chapters and stories. Wish me luck, especially you Kasuchi

_______________________________________________________________________

The group of girls ran forward, only because Naruto had told them to. They sped along the tree tops as they heard nothing from behind. Hinata looked back hesitantly, Naruto and the other two already out of sight, she sighed. She had a very uneasy feeling about how things were going with them. She stopped

"are you sure this is right? To leave him?" she asked softly looking at the other three that had stopped to look back at her. Sakura sighed and smiled to Hinata

"Hinata, you should know that Naruto is strong, he can handle those two" Sakura said softly with a smile, but Hinata shook her head a bit

"Just go ahead we will catch up" She muttered,

::With Naruto::

They stared him down, the wolf puppet still latched to his leg. The girl had missed her target of anything vital, but she managed to slice his shirt and arm, causing him to bleed lightly. His expression went from playful to serious as he glanced around. He pulled a kunai from his pouch stabbing it at the wolf, but he was to slow as it jumped away from his leg, leaving the rips and wounds in his leg, as blood rolled out. But his arm and leg healed as he glared at the two. He took his stance as the girl grinned, but she didn't look like an ordinary girl, but a monster, her expression was sinister.

"Kaito, mind if i… play a little?" she asked looking to the male partner of hers, he sighed and went to sit down the wolf running back to him.

Her grin grew, she glared more at him. He gulped a bit, but started a serious of hand signs before his shadow clones popped out of nowhere in poofs of smoke. His grim expression quickly changed to a giddy grin. She smiled more as she rushed in, both her hands wrapped around the hilt of her katana. She moved quickly as she sliced through clone after clone like they were butter. Naruto started to become serious as the clones faught back more and more until it was the final four, including Naruto. The girl huffed a bit, as she watched over the four. She made a horizontal slash at the closest one which jumped, landing on the blade of the sword and kicking her in the face. The four worked quickly and as a team as another one got up into the air while the last two got on either side of her. He smiled as the two kicked her into the air, as the one came down onto her gut. She gagged and coughed up blood when Naruto made impact onto her abdomen. The male chuckled a bit watching the events

"Maybe its my turn, looks like Tai is having a bit of trouble" he muttered.

He got up from his seat, and walked slowly towards Naruto and his fallen comrade Tai, he picked her up, setting her off by a tree, as he turned back to Naruto, his finger tips glowed, thus bringing his wolf back to life. He grinned a bit as he headed towards Naruto slowly, he was stronger then the girl, most definitely. Naruto grit his teeth readying his hand signs, but couldn't keep them as he ducked under a kunai. But was surprised as the wolf laid lifelessly on the floor, one of the mans arms limp,

"What the hell? You wench" he growled, Naruto's eyes darted to him, to see the man glaring at Hinata, who was in her Hyuuga fighting style stance.

Naruto looked in disbelief as the man raised his arm, attacking the girl who was off guard to his strength, she was punched across the face as the man swung his fist. Naruto had become very serious and very angry as he approached the man, grasping his limp arm

"Don't you dare ever lay a hand on MY Hinata," he growled

The man stared at him, fear coursing through the boy. Naruto seemed feirce and very angry as he slammed his fist into the mans gut, making his gasp coughing up blood all over and pass out. Naruto scuffed a bit as he walked over to the injuried Hinata. Her face was red where she was hit, he touched it and growled, upset a man would hit his friend Hinata. He helped her stand to her feet.

"common Hinata, we need to hurry catch up with the others." He said quickly.

Naruto grasped Hinata's hand as they began to run, Hinata stumbling a bit dizzy from her hit she took. He glanced back to her with a sigh. Shaking his head at her injury, she looked away shyly, her cheeks were red with blush

" You should really be more careful Hinata… you could have got hurt, like seriously" he muttered, worry obviously laced through out his voice. She looked to him shyly and frowned a bit

"I just wanted to help you Naruto-kun" she whispered softly, she felt like he didn't believe in her, and that didn't feel good. But she was wrong, he did believe in here, he just didn't want her to be risked as she could have.

He pulled her along for a while getting impatient with her slow pace. He pulled her ahead of him as he picked her up and sprinted off into the trees, trying to catch up to their team that was already far ahead. Hinata's cheeks blared red as she found her self holding onto Naruto's neck to make sure she wouldn't fall. Poor Hinata lasted long but fainted in his arms. He had sighed a bit, worried about her as he picked up his pace once again. Jumping tree to tree he started to approach the team he had left behind before, and with a sigh he began to slow down as he came up between the three girls.

They all looked back at him, evaluating the damage that was done to the two and gasped as they saw Hinata, passed out, and the mark on her face and Naruto's cut up shirt. The group came to a stop, Sakura moving to Naruto to check on Hinata. Naruto set her gently on the ground as Sakura's hands traced over Hinata's figure, starting from her head down. She breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled a bit, putting her hand to the girls cheek where she was hit, letting her bright glowing hand heal the red mark.

"She is fine, she just would have bruised, Naruto, what happened?" Sakura said staring at Naruto with a curious gaze

"not much to tell. The two got their asses kicked." He muttered, shrugging a bit "though that bastard got a hit on Hinata" he said with mild anger filling his voice as he said it.

Junoi gave him a slight smile and giggled a bit, seeing what she just did made her think of the two ninja as a couple, Hinata and Naruto.

"how long have you two been going out, Naruto?" she asked softly, only getting a confused look from Naruto and a chuckle from Sakura and Ino. She looked at both of them with a confused look.

"we should stop for a bit, let Naruto and Hinata rest." Ino said, not wanting to miss a chance to gossip with the princess, she walked to her leading her away from the group followed by Sakura. Sakura stood in the back of the group of girls with a smile.

"well, Junoi, Naruto isn't the smartest boy around, they aren't a couple," Sakura began with a sigh as she looked to Ino .

"Naruto is an idiot, he doesn't see that Hinata likes him. She is to shy to say anything, and I say we try to play a little game of match maker on the mission" Ino said with a wide smile, Sakura had nodded as she looked to the princess to see what she thought of the idea, she looked unsure but saw that the other two seemed overly eager to do so. And nodded with a smile.

"Sure, if you think that's a good idea." Junoi said with a soft smile.

"Then its agreed, we will get them together " Ino said with a snicker as she grabbed the girls wrist.

Ino lead the other two girls back to where Naruto sat with Hinata. Hinata groaned a bit as she lifted her head from the ground, opening her eyes and looking around, blush adorning her cheeks as everyone seemed to be staring at her. And, that included Naruto, he smiled looking at her rise

"Good! Your up" he said scratching the back of his head with his goofy grin. He stood up, pulling her up along with him "common guys I think we should get going, there is a village up ahead, we can rest there or something." He muttered, actually having a good idea once, seeing as it was getting dark already, and they all most have been tired.

"that actually sounds good, lets go" Junoi commanded as she took off in a run, she had waved to them, telling them to follow.

They did just as she told them, following behind her, Naruto still close to the red faced Hinata. They moved quickly, stopping and starting at a walking pace once they got to the gates, entering the fairly small village. Junoi glanced around until she found the biggest inn, moving towards it and smiling back at the group

"you guys wait here, ill be back," she said with a bright smile.

She walked into the inn, she seemed so cheerful. And it did take quiet awhile for her to come out with two keys in her hand, she motioned them to come along with her as she walked back into the building as the group followed her, going up a few flights of stairs and down a few hallways, but she stopped in front of a set of double doors and grinned a bit mischievously.

"well, Naruto, Hinata, I got yall the lovers suite" she giggled winking back at Sakura and Ino "they didn't have much other choices, and well, I need two body guards and how I see it, you are a boy, which wouldn't be good, and Hinata can see through walls if there is any trouble, so me Sakura and Ino will share a room, and Hinata will stay with you, so ya better keep her safe" She said with another giggle and bright smiled.

Hinata's cheeks flared red as she looked back and forth from the girl and then to the room, Naruto had a red face as well, he was confused and didn't understand why. He gulped as he watched the princess hand him the key as she walked to the doors on the opposite side of the hall way. Naruto opened the door, unsure as he walked in and blushed more, noticing the room was big, but It only had one bed, no couches, nothing else to sleep on. Hinata walked in after him, noticing the same thing and passing out again as Naruto caught her, setting her on the red sheeted bed….

_____________________________________________________________

So whatd yall think? I would really enjoy more comments and watches. Tell me what ya wanna see in here, and don't worry, more action will be in here that was just a little fight. I wanted this to be a lot longer but I wanted to also meet a dead line, I have procrastinated this enough and started to work on it last night and got to sick to sit here and type so I went ahead and went to bed promising myself to finish by noon today, and I barely made it.

**Next time on A Future Unknown:**

Naruto and the gang find themselves stuck in the village for a while and have nothing to do, but what happens when the terrible duo of Kaito and Tai strike again? Tune in to see more love, bloodshed and fun to come!!!


	4. Intermission

Hey guys Taru here. I'm sorry to announce that I will be taking a short intermission in my story. Being a writer and a semi-popular artist is hard to do. I just got ten art request and I am half way done. But I saved the hardest for last, I will though still be writing slowly at that. I just wanted to say, I am disappointed, I've only gotten one review on my newest chapter. And all I really wanted two. I am a bit sad and wish yall would review a little more for me. Oh and for my main viewer, I'm up for the idea, just message me on my email . thanks again man^^ and I'll need ideas for more action, so ill be glad to hear your ideas.


	5. Dinner and the Inn

Hey, well, I said I was taking an intermission, well, I was wrong I guess. Ha, but yeah, I'm running empty pretty much on reviews, though I have gotten one more favorite, and I'm glad. Well, I wanna portray more humor and romance in this chapter. I know I kinda added the hole little "MY Hinata" but lets face it, if your like me, yall don't like the little things, you just wanna see it happy, well bad news I will have slight fluff here and there, but I doubt they will be a couple any time soon. Though I do look forward to when they do.

On another note, thank you my friend whose name seems to slip me, I thank you for your writing request, though that may be a bit hard for me, for id have to do a lot of research, I hardly knew half of what you said haha. But I will attempt it, and thanks again for always being great and reviewing~

Now, do yall like or dislike Sasuke? I know I tend to dislike him, though I want your opinion, because, if you guys don't, I think I may have a surprise pairing ^^

Well lets get on with this, I know your tired about me blabbing on about my senseless nonsense

AFU: Princess Saga, chapter four!!

________________________________________________________________________

Princess Junoi walked into her room, followed slowly by Sakura and Ino, who both gave her a questioning glance. She smiled widely at the two before she started with a fit of laughter. The young blonde girl, Ino, smiled to her as she made her way to one of the two beds. Setting her bag on it as Junoi moved to the other bed.

"How is this going to work?" Sakura asked as she stared at the two beds, Junoi stopped laughing a bit and just smiled.

"You two will share, but we will sleep later" began as she giggled with a wide grin again "who wants to place a bet on how long it takes these two?" she asked with a smile as she looked very happy but serious at the same time.

Sakura and Ino giggled, only thoughts were about how the princess was unlike any they have ever meet. They liked her, and liked the idea of betting on the two confused young shinobi in the love suite that the princess had put them in together. Oh, this princess was defiantly a great client.

"I say, if we stay here a bit, three days" Junoi said with a smile "meaning two days here, one day in Setsuna" she said with a giggle.

Sakura took on a thinking pose, her right hand on her chin with her left hand on her right elbow. She had shifter her weight to her right leg, and thought with a wide smile. Enjoying the situations they were going to put the two poor shinobi through. Oh she thought it would be great. She ran versions of it all through her head, giggling at the thoughts but came back to reality, she let her arms drop to her side as she smiled

"I say…a week" Sakura replied with a smile, moving her arms, crossing them. Junoi and Sakura smiled at Ino waiting for her response, her time.

She looked at them a bit clueless, but smiled she had thoroughly thought it through already, she looked to them, first Sakura then Junoi

"heh, this is easy, four days," Ino replied with a smug grin. Junoi giggled again, plopping on her bed, spread out and relaxed. "But, Junoi, what exactly are we betting?" Ino added curious to what they would win.

Junoi made a humming sound, moving her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling, and pulling her legs so they made an upside down V. She tilted her head to the girls, Ino had already claimed the bed as hers, as she sat on it with her legs crossed, Sakura was standing leaning against the wall with her arms crossed still. Junoi sighed a bit, she couldn't muster up any prize , and you could tell by her expression. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes wincing up, her lips tugged into a frown.

::Meanwhile::

:With Naruto and Hinata:

Hinata had woken up and risen from the bed. She had fainted at seeing the room and the thoughts that ran through her head, though now it seemed a bit foolish to have thought like that. The two shinobi looked around the room, nervous as to why Junoi made them pair up, and in this room. Naruto glanced around, his bored expression adorning his face, one large bed, no couch, a bathroom, a small refrigerator. The room was plain, it was obvious what it was for, couples. He glanced to Hinata. She had walked ahead of him, and she turned back to him, smiling softly, trying to make the tension fade, she had her arms behind her back in a shy manner, her pale face tinged with pink and framed with dark purple hair that went down to mid back. His face lit up, blush adorning his cheeks as he became a bit nervous, but awed by the look of what he saw. A beautiful girl, standing in front of him happily, in a love suite of an inn during a mission.

"Are you okay… Naruto-kun?" She muttered nervously as she stared at him then away.

Naruto pulled out of his trance as he smiled to her with a shy chuckle, about all he could do as he scratched the back of his neck, shinning his toothy grin.

"Yeah, Hinata-san" he said with another nervous chuckle. She nodded, and looked back towards the bed, blushing as she began to get dizzy and sway a bit, he rushed to her side and put his hands on both of her arms near the shoulder

"You should lay down, oh! And what are we going to do about the bed? Ill let you sleep on it, ill sleep somewhere else" he thought quickly and as he forced her to move towards the bed, making her lay down.

Noticing it wasn't really late so he sat next to her on the other side of the bed, grabbing the remote. He pressed a button as the screen blinked on slowly, it was a small tv but it was better then nothing, surely in awkward times like these, or so Naruto thought.

"your okay with the tv on, right?" he asked as the shy girl nodded

Her blush had grown, now they where even in the same bed, watching tv. She wasn't use to the leisure of this, of watching television. But she would take her time and enjoy it with Naruto of course. She glanced at the screen, and then to Naruto then away again with a bright blush. She looked down fumbling with her two pointer fingers, her light lavender eyes nervous and shy. She sighed a bit as she was startled by someone knocking at their sweet door. Hinata shot up, standing and walking to the door, moving quickly as to open the door. As she opened it she was greeted with the three familiar faces from across the hall.

"Hinata-san, Naruto-san, we are all going down stairs to have dinner before getting ready for bed, your coming with us." Junoi commanded, and as the team leader she had all the ability to, so Naruto got up from his seat and moved quickly to the door putting a hand on Hinata's back as to lead her out as he shut the door behind him.

"I hope they have Ramen" said a soft voice, it was shy and quiet, and everyone gapped a bit turning to Naruto

Everyone, besides Junoi and Hinata were surprised to see that Naruto wasn't the one thinking about ramen, but it was Hinata this time. Sakura and Ino giggled at the idea, he was rubbing off on her, that wouldn't be good. But it was cute, very cute.

"yea, me too" Naruto muttered with a slight grin, happy he wasn't alone as the group lead by Junoi descended stairs at a good medium pace as they finally hit the ground they began to exit the expensive inn. Junoi seemed to be searching as she looked for a decent restaurant. She paced the streets slowly glancing over everything until she came upon another nice looking place, it wasn't nearly as fancy as some of the restaurants in Konoha, but it looked decent, better then Ichiraku for sure. They walked in slowly, greeted by a hostess. The young girl lead them to a medium sized table, as Junoi and Sakura took one side, Ino forcing Naruto in and then Hinata. Making sure they were pressed close together. They both looked away with a blush while the girls smiled.

"So, Naruto, you like your room?" She asked with a devious grin "now I know it's a lovers suite, but don't be forcing poor Hinata-chan over there to do things" she said, chuckling causing Naruto to get mad, and squirm trying to get past Hinata and Ino and found it almost impossible and just glared at Sakura.

"I would never," he groaned wanting to get away as the lady came back with a few drinks and handed them out to the girls and Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his drink, sipping on the straw and looking away from the group, actually annoyed with Sakura for a change. He knew she didn't like him, and probably never would either, they were more like siblings than anything. And Sakura was sure being annoying like a sibling right now.

Hinata sat there with a blush and a confused glance towards Naruto. She didn't know why but she felt angry towards Sakura, Naruto wasn't a bad person, everyone knew that. Her gaze became unnaturally hard for her as she glanced at Sakura.

"That was uncalled for." She muttered turning to Naruto with a soft smile and pink cheeks, putting her hand on his back shyly "y-you know-know, I know you w-wouldn't do anything." She finished. He sighed and nodded accepting Hinata's word over Sakura's insult.

"you guys, I just wanted to say, that we are going to stay her for two more days," Junoi began watching the table of people. " Tomorrow is a fair, the lady at the check in at our inn had informed me, its to show life and love, so we are going to be here all day, you may all split up, though one person must stay with me, Sakura" she said with a small smile towards Sakura." Now, I suggest you stay with someone and we will all meet back here for an early dinner around… eight thirty?" she suggested. They all nodded in agreement

They had all ordered their food, and ate it once it arrived. Each of them enjoying their large variety of food. Naruto with a pork miso ramen that was in a large bowl, Hinata had a small shrimp ramen, Ino and Sakura shared an array of different Onigiri, and finally Junoi had a sushi platter that she ended up letting Naruto and Hinata share the remains of.

After they had eaten and paid, they began to move to their rooms, Naruto and Hinata to theirs, and the other three to their own rooms. Hinata smiled softly as her back was to Naruto and Naruto was just coming into the room with a slight sigh, annoyed by another sexual insult towards him. He moved to sit on the right side of the bed, still unsure of where or how he would sleep exactly, but really didn't pay attention to it, or care for that matter. Sakura had made sure of that. Hinata was on the left side of the room, a little to the left of the bed as she ruffled through her bags, Naruto's curious eyes falling on her, wondering what she was doing as she pulled out a small gown made of silk, a small yellow haired plush falling out of her bag. It was a Naruto plushie and then, as she was ruffling through more, a pair of panties fell out, Naruto glanced away with a blush. Afraid to say anything, she might think he was just a big pervert, but he hadn't seen the plushie clearly and couldn't tell what it was.

"Naruto-kun, I am going to shower and get ready for sleep. Okay?" she asked softly, watching him with shy eyes.

Naruto nodded, currently distracting himself with the television. Watching nothing in particular, flipping through movies and found it a bit boring. Hinata hesitantly walked to the bathroom, once in she stripped slowly and turning on the water. She made sure it was perfect temperature, nice and warm, but not scolding hot as she stepped in slowly. She let the warm water run down her body, letting herself relax. It was nice while it lasted, but she tried to hurry, washing her long flowing hair then slowly washing her body. After she rinsed off, she turned the water off, slipping her towel from the rack, drying herself off and getting dressed. She wore an elegant night gown, it went down to her knees and had no sleeves, it showed the curves of her body. She looked in the mirror and blushed a bit. Hoping that it wasn't to revealing. She sighed, putting her hair in a wrapped towel. She smiled lightly, looking through the room, noticing Naruto had fallen asleep on the bed. She sighed nudging him a bit with a shy expression. He blinked a bit and yawned.

"huh? What is it Hinata?" he muttered in a tired tone. She giggled lightly

"you fell asleep Naruto-kun, you looked uncomfortable. Y-you should lay down…" she muttered shyly, but he shook his head "why not?" she asked softly.

"I wanna finish watching this" he muttered, pointing to the TV. She shrugged a bit. And sat on the left side of the bed, wondering what he was watching, she watched it with him as well. It was a mild action movie, and it seemed to have slight romance in it to. She smiled, it was good. She let out a soft yawn and found herself dosing off, her body slumping slowly down into a laying postion, with her arm stretched over the barely conscience Naruto….

**Next time on… A Future Unknown**

Watch as Naruto is oblivious to the feeling Hinata is trying to confess at this most wonderful fair of youth and love. And what might unfold as Kaito and Tai come and interrupts this most entertaining fair? Tune in next time and see///


	6. Festival to change the day part 1

**A/n:** so….I'm so sorry you guys. I know I only got a few people who even read this stupid story and I feel really bad that I left you guys hanging so much. But, after I posted the last chapter, I got into a drawing buzz, I just couldn't stop. But when I finally did I was back home, where I don't have enough time to type up anything without people staring at me and making fun of me or nagging me and what not. So after that, school started and I got really held up with that too. So all I have to say really is sorry, I'll try to make this chapter filled with ushy gushy details and romance and maybe a little bit of action thrown in on the side haha. I know how you all love your romance… So today is going to be an all day type session, gonna make this one more than four pages hopefully. So I can top my record and give it as a kind of gift. Lol same as always, review, give me some ideas of what ya'll want, what I should change, and later pairings after this little arch, yes I plan on doing more than this, I just need to get back into a Naruto buzz, so after this chapter I might be a bit busy with trying to fill my X-men buzz, so check out my other stories too please!

**Festival to change the Day…**

The night sky slowly faded into the scene of a bright, early morning, as the sun blazed lightly though the curtained windows of the Inn. Shining brightly through a crack just perfectly onto the face of none other than Junoi, who groaned lightly as she rolled over as to get the light off of her pale face. She let out a soft yawn before she blinked her drowsy eyes open. Peering around the room still half asleep as she did so, she woke a little more once she let out a little giggle as her eyes had meet the other bed. The two girls had been stubborn all night as they fought over everything; the bed, the cover, the pillows, who was going to win the bet. She thought it was funny, how the two who fought the most, seemed so loving and tender as they laid on the bed together. Ino seemed like she was the more submissive one as she was curled up, her head lying on Sakura's chest, her arm wrapped around Sakura's midriff and a pleasant smile on her face as she laid there. Sakura, she seemed happy to, her arms on either side of the girl as they both laid there still motionlessly asleep.

Junoi sighed as she let off another light yawn. She peered around the room, smiling lightly as she raised a hand and ran it through the back of her short blonde hair. She sighed as she walked through the room, grabbing a few items of her own as she walked at a slow pace to the bathroom, deciding it was time to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower after all the drama they had been through thus far. She sighed as she looked back at the two girls with a soft smile crossing her lips lightly 'guess I'll have to wait for my…partner' she thought to herself, letting out a small giggle before shutting the door behind her, letting her clothes fall to the floor as she began preparing the water for her shower. The steam rose from the bottom of the curtains and she reached her hand in, sighing as the water seemed perfect, stepping a single foot in she had to stop as she heard a loud scream. Sakura. She sighed, slipping a towel around her body and looking out the door.

"What is with the commotion?" Junoi's soft voice rang. The two girls looked at her, both rather red, but now each on separate beds, she giggled seeing the sight of the girls so shy yet mad at the same time. She waved to them "behave," was all she said as she winked at them and walked back into the bathroom, slipping into the warm water that moved down her body, relaxing her more as she sighed softly. This was better than running around for the next day or so, just running to get to a destination where things would probably end for having fun. But it was her duty as the Princess of the land of water, even if it was a good thing for her. She sighed, her expression falling as she thought about the future traveling and what would occur later on, before the mission ended, and after. She shook the thought out of her mind and started to wash up, rubbing the shampoo thoroughly through her hair as she watched the foam dance down her body with the unsteady stream of water, it was relaxing to just watch something and not have to think about stuff. She sighed again, trying to keep her mind distracted, washing her body and rinsing off. She smiled as she felt the water start to lose heat just in time. She shut it off, grasping her towel and drying off quickly, letting the towel wrap around her hair as to dry it. She slipped into her undergarments and slipped on her Kimono, she peeked out the door and waved for Ino to come over to the door.

"mind helping me with this thing?"she asked softly, looking down at the Kimono

"Sure," Ino muttered softly, moving to help her tie one of the many strings that the big, traditional dress consisted of. Then helped her slip the obi on "all done." She said softly

Ino took a step back, smiling as she stared at the beautiful Kimono, it was a dark blue with a golden-white flora designs going all up and down it. Junoi smiled lightly and walked out the room, a small brush in hand as she let her hair down, she moved to the dresser mirror staring at herself for a moment before noticing Sakura wasn't in the room. She shrugged it off as she finished brushing through her messy hair and sighed. She looked to Ino and smiled lightly.

"you know, we will be leaving soon. So you should be getting ready," Junoi muttered to the girl.

"yeah, I know. I was just making sure you were done, oh and Sakura went to wake up the other two." Ino replied, shinning a devious grin, wondering how the events of the day would unfold. After that was said, she got up from her spot on the bed, walking to the shower with her own things. Juno sighed a bit, watching as the girl went off. She'd be bored until they were out of this stupid inn for a bit. Sakura smiled as she burst through the door.

"Junoi Junoi! Come here" Sakura muttered pulling the girl along to the room across the hall, where she peeked the door open slowly and peeking into the room. The two other shonobi that the girls were playing match maker with were curled up in the bed, Hinata cuddled up to Naruto with a soft smile on her lips, her arms tucked around him. Junoi's smile grew

"kinda looks like how you and Ino were, all hugged up and lovey dovey" she teased watching Sakura get mad. Sakura stomped off back to her room. Junoi giggled as she heard screaming as she figured Sakura had walked in on Ino or something.

"Finally, god you guys are slow" Junoi grumbled as the rest of the people had finished getting ready. She smiled, though. She had found herself leading the group of shinobi threw the villages' streets. The walls were plastered with banners and streamers and booths everywhere, littering the streets with confetti and crumbs of random foods. The festival was livid, bright lively colors falling from every direction like water flowing downwards. The group looked around in awe, surprised at how much these people did in such little time.

Naruto smiled his normal foxy grin as he stared around. It was all great to him, as he and the group seemed to be the only ones loving the festival as much as they had been. It was nothing compared to what had ever been thrown at Konoha. He and Hinata, though, seemed to be keeping a distance, anytime they'd catch a glance of one another they'd look away shyly. It was funny to Junoi, but as soon as the other two tried to say something, she would counter with their own situation. Leaving her the only one that wouldn't be red in the face today at the festival, of course it was great to Junoi. She looked around and smirked lightly.

"Naruto, Hinata, we will see you guys at the restaurant, have fun. OH! And remember it's the festival of love, but you still need to behave "she muttered running off pulling the other two along with her with a smile, snickering once they had gotten far enough to be unnoticed as they began to spy on them, pulling strings in the background to make the two more forward with their emotions today.

The two had been a bit awkward but slowly it changed, since Naruto was such an air head, that is. They had begun to walk through, looking at all the booths wondering why there were so many. But found out, most were merchandise selling places, selling little love trinkets with a few food and game booths as well. One booth in particular booth caught his eye. It was set up odd, it had small bowls laid across a table, they were all closed up except for a small hole at the top, all blacked out. He had stared at it for a bit, unsure of what the objective of this game was but figured he would save it for later. He sighed looking around, getting a bit bored as his stomach let out a growl, showing him that he was still hungry since him and Hinata hadn't gotten to eat breakfast.

"hey, Hinata-chan, are you hungry?" he asked looking down at her with a big grin, walking more towards the ramen stand that wasn't too far away from them. She looked up at him and smiled lightly back

"Yes, Naruto-kun" she muttered, fidgeting with her fingers as she watched him a bit uncertain, finding herself sitting next to him at the ramen booth. Smiling as her cheeks pinked at the thought of the two being alone at a festival that represented love.

"I want two pork miso old man" Naruto chuckled smiling up at the older man who just smiled at the two, they made a great couple for this festival, each complemented each other's Kimono colors. Naruto an orange that had bright blue clouds on it, and Hinata's was a dark purple, with lavender tree designs all through it, she had her long hair pulled up and pinned so it was all pulled together for an elegant look.

"shrimp ramen please…" Hinata muttered lightly looking away as the older man seemed to stare at the two. He chuckled and made their ramen, setting the two bowls in front of Naruto and the third bowl in front of Hinata and a single Onigiri in between them. It was heart shaped and oddly pink, split down the middle. Hinata looked at it confused "s-sir, you gave us onigiri…we didn't order it." she muttered softly

"yes I know, it is part of the festival, you see, " he began as he pointed to the point onigiri. "we put a special ingredient in it, giving the onigiri the pink color. Your suppose to share it with your date, which you would be you two" he pushing it more towards them, waiting for them to eat. Both looked at it unsure. But Hinata nodded shyly. She reached down grasping her half and smiling lightly to Naruto.

"hmm..here ya go Naruto-kun." She muttered handing him his half, she smiled lightly "ready?" she asked, and he nodded with an unsure smile. They both lifted them up in unison, taking a bite each, Naruto's much bigger, and messy.

A/N: so sorry for the end, but this is part one of three of the festival, I just wanted to squeeze enough romance in this one for later. And, no, Naruto and Hinata aren't a couple yet, they were just connecting a bit. Hehe, the next chapter will be out a lot sooner than this one was. I will also be working on some X-men Evolution stories, maybe a few others if you guys give me some ideas hehe. Well next chapter is going to be fun really. I can't wait to write it actually, I really have to wait and see though, because I might get really busy again. So reviews please, thanks for the love ;D and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
